


Blood Worth

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu reminiscences about Yuugi's growth one night before their trip to Egpyt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge topic for LJ community YGODRABBLE. The challenge topic was blood.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!.
> 
> This was originally posted in 2010.

Amethyst eyes stared at his finger.  A small, red puddle collected around his gash.

Aibou had a weird fascination for that liquidly substance. It seemed to have taken shape slowly over time. Only recently did it start to gnarl at the other.

He still remembered those days of long past. When he first met Aibou, and nobody was aware of his existence. When he could play his dark games and judge the indecent. He guessed that's when Aibou first started to change. He would frequently be too tired to tidy up, and Aibou would wake up covered in someone else's bodily fluids. He remembered hearing the quiet sobs that were drowned out by the shower and the incomprehensible mutterings.

They never talk about those days. Days when Aibou would go for hours without remembering what he had been doing, and yesterday's bully would be tomorrow's frightened dog.

He still remembered that one night post-duelist kingdom when crazed Bandit Keith had locked them in a burning building. Aibou ended up in the hospital with 2nd degree burns and an IV in his arm. It was Aibou who broke the silence and professed his unwavering devotion: how he didn't regret his decision to stay behind to resolve the Sennen Puzzle.

Aibou had grown in that one day.  He was no longer the same frightened boy from the past. He was now willing to take a stand and preserve his beliefs.

It wasn't until their travels in America did he realize that Aibou had surpassed him, for it was Aibou who saw through Raphael's plans and tried to stop him from summoning the Seal of Orichalocos. Only he had been too foolish and afraid to lose it all and was overcame by the darkness. Aibou took his place as the offering, and he gained Aibou's body. Only then did he realize his insignificance.  He was a soul without a vessel lost to the sands of time with only Aibou's memories and name.

Today Aibou went to school and returned with a pile of history homework.

"Why don't you remember your past?" He knew Aibou was only joking, for as much as it pained him to not remember.  Aibou felt just as bad. Aibou had spent the rest of the night immersed in books.  It would be another long night of rushed homework. He knew better than to bother Aibou when he was doing homework. For unlike him, Aibou had a long life ahead of him when his studies would pay off.

He remembered Aibou's incomprehensible mutterings about nobility and royalty.  It was almost morning before Aibou finished.  He looked exhausted as he flung himself on to his bed.

"What is it?"

"Erg." Aibou ruffled his hair. "It's a good thing you died young. Otherwise you probably would have had to marry your cousin or something."

He knew better than question what was wrong.  In this time, incest was highly discouraged. From what he had gathered from Sugoroku-jiichan's musings, it was not the case in his time. Then, royal blood was of high importance, with his being the most prized. Now, he was reduced to a spirit bound to a block of gold and shared a body.

"We're going to Egypt soon."

Yes Egypt, where his past and decayed body lies. "When you were royalty, you probably never talked to commoners. How the mighty has fallen."  He looked at Aibou.  The other was staring at his bleeding finger.

His brow softened. He shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around Aibou. "No, your blood is worth as much as mine ever was. It keeps you alive. You gave me refuge, and let me escape the confines of the Sennen Item."

"You're strange, other me."

**Owari**


End file.
